


他是猫（04）

by Ghs_only



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghs_only/pseuds/Ghs_only





	他是猫（04）

绿谷家的猪排饭被赶出去了。  
是轰焦冻干的。  
前几天猪排饭还老老实实地窝在绿谷怀里睡大觉来着，这几天轰就差跟他在浴室里坦诚相见了。大热天的，绿谷家里开着十六度空调还盖上了厚厚的空调被，轰明明被分配到书房去一个人独处，却美其名曰给绿谷省点空调费又挤进了他的房间。  
看到进来的轰，绿谷下意识扯起空调被的一角遮住自己裸露的上半身的两点凸起，恶狠狠地瞪着轰“我不缺这点钱！你出去，我要睡了！”  
“要不你去书房睡？我挺认床的。”轰杵在原地，有点为难。  
“凭什么啊，这是我的房间！你给我出去！”绿谷依旧寸步不让，坚守自己自己的底线。  
“那猪排饭可以睡在这里吗？”轰委屈巴巴地看着绿谷。  
“……”经历了一番严酷的思想斗争，绿谷最终缓缓点头，“它可以，你不可以。要是再让我在床上看到你，我一定把你给踹下去！”说完，绿谷便摆出自己最谦卑的姿态，等着伺候自家猫主子。  
当绿谷再次抬头时，轰已经给自己拉好被子盖上了。整套动作如行云流水般，一气呵成。  
绿谷不可置信地看着他，甚至忘了刚刚才放下的狠话。“喂，你怎么回事？”  
“众所周知，我就是猪排饭啊。你说了，猪排饭可以睡这里。有什么问题吗？”轰冷静地回答道，连一只手都不肯伸出被窝，只是将头偏向绿谷的方向而已。  
看样子，轰是真的单纯想睡在这张床上，一个男人，能对他干什么？绿谷自己说服了自己，心安理得地躺下了，背对着轰。  
“绿谷，你屁股不要撅的这么高，影响到我睡觉了。”轰单手支起头，看向绿谷的后脑勺。  
绿谷头也不回地把自己向左边平移了将近二十厘米。轰便也像左挪了二十几厘米，绿谷的身体已经快贴到他身上了。  
“我睡了，不要吵我，晚安。”轰大咧咧地把右手搭上了绿谷的腰，头埋在绿谷露在被子外的背的后方。  
“你……离我远点。”绿谷僵直着身子，不敢轻举妄动，因为他的腰实在太敏感了。背后空调的冷风伴随着轰的温热的气息，混杂袭来，让绿谷的神经更加紧绷。他连习以为常的呼吸都变得小心翼翼，生怕暴露了什么。  
轰没有回答他。整个卧室里一片死寂，绿谷听到了自己如雷鸣般的心跳声，他的血液，在沸腾，因为某些羞于启齿的原因。  
昏暗的光线里，绿谷并不能看清自己熟悉的房间布局，尽管今天已经累了一天了，他还是死死地睁着眼，不敢睡着。他总觉得，貌似很普通的今天，会发生点什么。  
不知过了多久，墙上的挂钟还在发出微弱的声音，绿谷觉得可能是自己多虑了，一阵强烈的困意以势不可挡之势席卷而来，他快睡着了。  
放在绿谷腰上的那只手却不适时地苏醒了。它的食指顺着绿谷腹肌中间的凹陷处轻轻滑到男根前不远处，比起痒的感觉，另一种刺激更为强烈。绿谷当即用两只手死死抓住轰那只不安分的咸猪手。“你…别闹了。”他的声音已经略微发颤。  
轰依旧不答，他借着柔软的床垫，将左手绕到绿谷身前，从背后搂住了他。  
“你别动。”轰已经成功地将绿谷锁进了自己的怀里，可是他的目标尚未完成。  
他先是吻了吻绿谷的后颈骨，在成功激怒绿谷后便用腿夹住了真的打算踹他的绿谷的腿。绿谷再次陷入被动。  
“你想干什么？”绿谷的语气里充满了浓浓的警告意味。  
“……”轰一言不发，根本不给绿谷转移他注意力的机会，他心里很清楚，一旦在这个节骨眼上回话，以后都很难在接近绿谷了，在他做到那一步之前，绝对不能前功尽弃。  
轰突然咬住绿谷肩上的肉时，着实把绿谷吓得不轻，虽然不疼，但对全身都是痒痒肉的绿谷来说真的是折磨。与此同时，轰的左右两只手也没闲着，该撩拨胸前的开始撩拨起来了，该继续向前进的手也在继续前进着。  
“啊…”被人摸到分身的滋味有点难以描述，既不能说是羞耻，也不能全用快感来形容，总而言之，那是一种很复杂的生理感情。  
握住绿谷的命根后，轰才觉得自己掌握了主动权。他轻车熟路地开始前后撸动着，惹得绿谷情难自持地漏出了几声颇为享受的呻吟声。  
尽管绿谷的理智一直在提醒着他，这样做很不合适，应该赶紧阻止轰，可是他的本能却要求他继续将自己的下体交由轰来处置，被别人弄与自己弄的感觉，真的是千差万别。  
“轰…你，你不要再动了…”绿谷用自己残存的理智试图阻止干的卖力的轰，哪怕自己心里是万般不乐意。  
“大家都是男人，这事儿不丢人，你说是不是？恩？”轰低声对着绿谷耳边吹气，把绿谷本就不怎么清醒的脑子魅惑地更加混沌。  
好像，是这样的。绿谷心说。  
于是，他便就此沉沦。  
轰手里握着绿谷发烫的小兄弟，听着绿谷满足地喘息声，自觉自己的情况也不容乐观，但是现在还不是给自己泄火的时候，他只好默默地将自己的身体远离绿谷。  
估摸着绿谷快要到极致的时候，轰猛地停了下来，这让早已失去理智的绿谷感到十分不满“怎么…怎么了？我想射出来…你，你再弄弄吧。”  
“好，但是，在那之前，你回答我两个问题。”轰倒是异常好说话。  
“恩。我答应你，你…你继续吧。”绿谷想也没想就同意了，到最后一刻不能宣泄出来，是个男人都受不了。  
“你喜欢轰焦冻吗？”轰一字一顿地问道。  
“喜欢。”绿谷本能地回答。  
“以后你还想要我这样弄你吗？”轰继续一边撩拨绿谷的下体一边问道。  
“恩…”  
“没有‘恩’这一说。是想要还是不想要？”轰纠正他。  
“想要。”绿谷从善如流。  
“真乖。”轰嘴角一勾，便开始继续他手头上的工作。绿谷的喘息随着轰的动作越来越急促，最终在他忍无可忍时候将自己的子孙都交送到了轰的手上。  
看着绿谷一阵战栗后涣散的神情，轰恨不得现在就把这男人给狠狠地压在身下。  
但是今天，显然不是时候。


End file.
